The Changing
by RileyRoo2017
Summary: It has been child's play so far. The Genesis II Project are about to find out how heartless the Cables are and how far they will go to get them to do their biding, the team meets other Supernaturals, but are they going to do more harm than good? And does it bring them closer together or drive them further apart? Little do they know history is going to be made and they drive it.


**Prologue: Visus Virtute**

I was considering traveling back to the abandoned warehouse to sleep on the dirty, damp floor rather than trying to sleep on this motel bed. It was cold, hard and felt like I was laying on the concrete floor rather than a bed in a motel. I sigh groggily, my eyes still closed, and go to push myself of the bed. I might be able to get in the shared shower the motel offered before Simon or Tori used all the hot water that was most probably on a timer. I pushed up but my hands were met with restrictions. Panic rose to my throat and a cold sinking feeling hit my stomach. Open your eyes Chloe. They wouldn't open. Why wouldn't my eyes open? I tried to lift my hands again, shake them, so I could reach my face to wipe whatever was restricting my. Again they lifted a few inches but was met with what felt like fabric.

My breathing heavily increased and I could feel the coldness of my panicking state start to spread around my body. Think Chloe, think. If you cannot use your eyes, use your other senses. What can you feel? My mind drifted back to the cold, hardness of the bed that woke me up in the first place. This musn't of been a bed. The disorientation I first felt when waking had completely vanished, with panic and confusion making me alert. I tried to wiggle but not only felt the restraints on my wrists but also around my body and ankles. The cold hardness underneath me. I must be laying on something metal. I took a deep breath, hoping it would calm me somewhat. Sterile. It smelt like a hospital. The possibility that the Cables found us was the first thing that sprung to mind. But the last thing I could remember was saying goodnight to Derek. Derek! Where was he? The others? Were they in the same position as me? I tried to see if I could summon Liz or someone to tell me what was happening, but I couldn't feel the usual pull.

I suddenly heard footsteps, sharp and echoing approaching. I tried to slow down my heart rate and my breathing, becoming acutely aware that I was hooked to a monitor as I could hear the faint beeps that accompanied them. Try to think of how many footsteps you hear Chloe. Too many to count, them blending together at a fast pace. Silence. The door creaking open. My heartbeat monitor started to quicken, yet despite reminding myself to stay calm, I couldn't control the pounding of my heart. The steps entered the room, surrounding me. The silence seemed to drag forever. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. What had they done? Was I under some kind of spell that made me lose two of my senses? What were they going to do? The panic felt like a wildfire, spreading around my body. My beeps that I associated with the heartbeat monitor was screeching, and must of alerted the people in the room that I was aware of their presence. Yet still, they remained silent. The questions screaming at me, no way to be answered as my voice wasn't obeying my brains commands. Speak, Chloe, try to speak. But, to no avail.

Suddenly, a coldness was felt on my chest in between my breasts. I try to squirm but it was like my body had shut down. The simple movement I was doing earlier was just a memory. All I could do was feel and hear. Am I going to loose these senses as well? What were they doing, didn't they at least deserve to give me some answers? What about the others, and why couldn't I remember anything? I had to do something, I couldn't just let them abuse me! Yet I had no control, the sense of powerlessness overcome me. What was happening? Who were these people? Was...was I about to die? Without even knowing who or what happened? These thoughts and questions flew through my mind within a second. What felt like an eternity to me must of been about five seconds to the silent observers around me.

"I love you baby" a feminine voice broke the silence and I gasped.

A force hit me in the chest. A scratch that had the strength of a punch. I felt a warmth traveling, spreading like a disease around me. It was like I could feel every vein suddenly alive with a burning sensation. It was escalating, the heat rising more and more as I felt it travel down to my stomach, up toward my throat. I was somewhat aware that the sound of beeping was going at an impeccable rate. Take it away! This feeling take it! Do something, scream, open your fucking eyes! I was trying with every part of my strength, what little rational part of my thinking process I had left that wasn't being overcome with the pain of this spreading, scorching heat overtaking my body. The pain, oh God;

Scream, Thrash, Claw, Writhe, Cry. Take it away, take it away. Help me, help me! Derek, help! Please somebody, the burning! I am burning. Why can't I open my eyes, why isn't there any sound emitting from me? Please, Derek, help me! Hel...

 **A.N: Tell me what you think! Thank you.x**


End file.
